Time travel
by katclutz
Summary: LIz makes a black hole that eats cammie up then spits her out only at a completly different ages. so its a normal day
1. Chapter 2

LIZ

* * *

Ok. Just to clear everything up I so did not mean to make a black hole. I mean I know scientists everywhere would love to do so but really I was only trying to make a portal. To the future you know. Basic stuff. I did not mean to mess it up like I did. Or for cammie to get caught in it.

'CAMMIE ! CAMMIE GET THE HELL UP ." Zach was going into histerics trying to get to Cammie. But that was ok he wasnt going anywhere not with that football tackle had given him.  
Everyone had all evacuated the lab as quickly as possoible. But with all the smoke no one had noticed Cammie on the ground until it was to late to go back for her.

"CAMMIE. CAMMIE SWEETIE COME OVER HERE KIDDO ITS NOT SAFE OVER THERE" Headmisstress was still trying to get to Cammie. Though it did not look like Cammie could hear her. She was looking at Zach no dought trying to figure out waht was wrong with him. She was lying on the floor her freshly grown hair like a halo. I had never thought of Cammie as beautiful. She wasnt. She was really pretty. Not beautiful. But right then aside from the three inch gash on the side of her head. And the fact that she was lying in a pool of her own blood. She looked Beautiful. I wonderd how that would make her feel dying beautiful. With Cammie you never knew.

"What can we do we have to be able to do something" Bex was furious. I knew the prospect of not being able to do something made her angry.  
"NOTHING there is NOTHING WE CAN DO ' Abby. Anyone with eyes could see hand given up. Already crying at the loss of Camme whose eyes had solowly wanderd in our direction was staring at us wanting help.  
"But-' Bex started. "look " Abby said. "even if we get her from under there-" a sharp glance at me "-wich we wont -"this time she looked at Bex and Macy " shes lost too much blood...my neice is dead."  
But she wasnt. As a matter of fact Cammie was even in her condition glaring at her aunt full force. Cammie had passed her lip reading classes with gold stars.

Then four things happend at once:

got free of and ran forward

got sucked into the black hole

3.A baby droped out of the black hole crying

black hole closes.

And then just like that the black hole was gone and so was Cammie.

ZACH

* * *

Cammie was gone.  
was at my side in a moment.  
"You know I did that for your own good zach." And the thing is I do know but -"without Cammie I dont want any good"I respond.  
To his good credit just nods.  
"And shes gone-" I continue only to be interrupted by Liz.  
"Well not nessisarily" Everyone looks to see Liz standing by Macy. Who is now holding the baby. Wich is naked.(I know shoker that thing is likley tho be droped any moment).  
"Would someone get this thing". Macy complains. "CAMMIE" Headmissterss Morgan says. Taking a good look at the baby.  
"I know Headmisstress I want Cammie too". Macy says.  
"NO " she says. "That baby is Cammie."  
I took the baby from Macy.

* * *

an/ok im going to have a 2,5,20,and 25 year old Cammies (not at the same time ) if yoy have any funny ideas you want me to put in then just put them in a review


	2. Chapter 1

BOOM!

The force of the explosion sent Cammie flying. It was amazing realy. Not that that the lab had just exploded and gone up in flames. No that happend often enough. Really it was amazing that Cammie had managed to get straight in that bricks path. Really it was it was as if the world had so many head injurys it wasent even funny. It was even more amazing she realized seconds later how much blood could come out of one nasty there was the realization that she was on the floor. But that was ok she soon decided it didnt even matter. Because she resoned with all this shouting that was going on there was probably something even worse going on.

Then she heard his loud shouting shaking her out of her thoughts.

"CAMMIE GET UP LISTEN TO ME GET UP." Zach was positivly screaming now. But that was ok she dicided scince he was so far away. That way he wasnt hurting her ears so much. That was probably why was holding him back but looking now she saw every one was giving her a wide amount of space. She figured it was the blood no dought it would stain thier shirts and get them in trouble with madame dabney. She looked around some more. Saw her mother she was screaming too though unlike Zach she was not trying to get to Cammie. But then came a devistating sight Her aunt Abby crying. Cammie thought they were all crazy here she was bleeding out and they expected het to just get up.

Cam didnt like it something was off. But the Abby was crying Cammie could not remember ever seeing her aunt cry it was sad actualy. Cammie was right about something being off but in her current state it did not occur toher that the reason was she was lying under a black hole opend by Liz and a classmate doing an expirament on Time travel. OR that the reson no one would come near her or that her aunt was crying ;Zach yelling her mother screaming and her classmates staring in scilent awe was that she was in danger of being sucked in and then she was of cource chucked write back out only you know instead of being 17 she was well...2


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie screamed.

Cammie raged.

Cammie cried.

But her mother held fasttrying to pin her into the shirt. She was sudenly remembering why she had chosen not to have any more children. Cammie she recalled had, had aparticular distaste for shirts when she was younger.

"Cammie hold still"her mother orderd.

"wow so she's always been bad" Zach was amused.

So cammie had been a trouble maker even at two he'd have to remember to tease her about that later. LIz had explained earlier that Cammie had not been transformed into a baby but simply taken from thier time and placed in another. More than likley in place of the baby. And Liz had explained "it makes since that if the baby got through without getting hurt Cammie would have too".

But having this information and knowing what to do with it wrer two different things. For one they could not just duplicate the time machine for fear of creating a black hole. And as liz had explained when they first retreated into the head misstreses Zach sat running his hands through his hair and Bex sat perfactly still trying to keep a cap on her rage"it is more than likley that in a week or so the hole will apear again to right its wrong in mixing up our timeline theirs realy no need to worry". No kneed to scoffed. Cammie the _real_**Cammie ****Was probably somewhere scared out of her mind in some time 15 years ago. Bex had dicided that the stench of thier denile was to much to cammies disapointment. **

**Cammie had managed to get away from her mother and quickly walked over and sat between Zach and Macy. She looked Macy over first. And grabed a fistful of her hair.**

**"ow"**** Macy **** cried pring her hair from Cammies tiny hands. And popping her on the leg.**

**"Hey "Zach was angry. "She didnt mean it."**

**Cammie sat for a minuet as if prcssesing what had just everyone in the room this was the first time she had ever been she leaned forward and slaped Macy in the face. Then she climed into Zachs lap and hid under his arms.**

**"Look I have know problem holding her its just shes not wearing a shirt and I kind of feel like a child molester." He confesed. HM (head misstress) took this opertunity to pull to shirt over cammies head. She didn't seem to notice.**

**All she said was ****"****potty Potty" **

**And of course made a very unconfertable take her.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Cammie walked into the Grand Hall clutching her mother's hand she was vibrant and happy. Rachel on the other hand was _exghsted_ she had woken up in the middle of the night to find that Cammie was gone. She had been just a bought to wake _everyone ( the secret service and C.I.A ect.) _up but before she could Zach had come to her. Carrying Cam.

**"Look I like baby cam and all but I like sleep and privacy just a bit more she was going through my stuff don't know how I didn't hear her please take her" so she had. And Zach had gone back to bed. So did she. At least she tried but Cammie woke her up every two hours to pee. Religiously. **

**Needless to say she was bone tired****.**

**"Hey cam good morning " Bex said smiling she feeling much better than she had yesterday. More optimistic. Cammie babbled nonsense right back to her happy to be egnoleged****.**

"**Good morning miss Morgan did you sleep well" this from Liz. **

"**Nothing good about it" replied angrily "come on cam" Cammie walked obediently behind her mother sticking as close as possible to her leg. Cammie didnt like how everyone was staring at her .Even at two she was shy she. Couldn't help it she hated all that attention.**

"**cam stop your going to trip me" miss morgan complained.**

"**Sowwy" said Cam but stayed where she was.**

"**Morning sis" Abby walked up to them. She was speaking to Rachel but kept her eyes on Cam. Like at any moment she might disappear. Which was not all that unlikley considering.**

"**well hello there kiddo hows it going "**

**Cammie who had heard grown ups asked this all the time knew the answer was "Good" which is what she then said. Before racing forward .Leaving Abby and Rachel to chase after her****.**** To her credit Cam got pretty close . To her destination . Which was the buffet table on which a pile of muffins sat. Cammie was making good progress swiftly coming closer and closer to those beautiful muffins. Berore apair of large hands scooped her up.**

"**what are you doing running around like that" Zach said. Cam pointed to the muffins. "yummy" Cammie said squirming . Zach carried her over to the muffins grabbing one for sat her downon the floor to munch on it while her fixed his own plate. ****Cam was eating her muffin happily when her mother climbed up on the stage to make an announcement****.**

**As many of you know there has been an…accident in which my daughter was involved" Cammie who had finished her muffin was now trying to get another. Everyone was now watching her. Not that any nonspy would have noticed this. Cammie sure didn't. "I would just like to saythat we are working hard to fix it in the mean time" Cammie was currently pulling on the table cloth hoping that when it came down the bowl of cookies would to. And they did just before they could hit the ground Mr solomon caught the bowl,placed it back on the table, plucked one up for Cammie then picked cammie herself up and carried her over the teachers table where he placed her in his lap and handed her the muffin. **

"**I'd**** like everyone to continue with their daily sceduals Rachel finished.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAMMIES PROV.

Cammie was bored.

Very bored

The boy with brown eyes was playing with her but then her mother had taken her away while he went to "class" whatever that was. Cam had tried her best to convince her mommy to let cam stay with him breaking out into a mega fit. Much to Mommy's chagrin. In the end it was The Giant man who had put Cammie on his lap earlier and Auntie who became her new playmates. They went as fun as The Brown eyed boy who had thrown her all over the place... but The Giant Man tickled her plenty and Auntie played hide and seek with her in the big room with lots of paper.

"Now I wonder where cam could be" Auntie said.

Cam crawled out from her cave hiding spot it wasn't very fun anyway mommy had her chair pulled up under it and there was barley any room in their for both Cammie and her mother's legs.

On top of the cave mommy had a well a TV but not a TV. It looked like a TV but it had no TV on Cammie didn't understand it but when she'd tried touch it Mommy had told her no.

Anyways mommy was still on it. The giant man was playing with a toy Cammie had seen people talking on things like these all the time. She didn't know what they were for but she knew she wasn't supposed to touch the. She had her own at home Daddy had gotten it for her.

"Cam when I said where's Cam I meant I was about to come get you not that you should come out" Auntie said.

Cam walked to the middle of the room and sat down striped off her shirt.

And she started to cry a common way for her to say "I'm sleepy" but nobody seemed to understand trying to feed her and take her to the bathroom until finally mommy said "cam are you ready for a nap".

And in response Cammie gave the loudest wail yet.

"Ok cam come on" Cammie stopped crying immediately and ran over to climb into her mother's lap and lay down letting her mother rock her to sleep.

IT WAS ONLY ELEVEN

Rachel's prov.

I should have let Zach keep her.

They had been playing and laughing he'd been throwing her up into the air but... he couldn't just take her to class with him god knows Townsend would have had a fit. Yeah that's right Townsend was here who else was going to teach while and Abby were unable to. Cam had no interest in either of them though it was Zach she wanted to play with. And when he left she had the biggest fit kicking and screaming her little heart out.

She had tired herself out by nine though. Abby was currently entertaining her by playing hide-and-seek in my office. Cam had crammed herself under my desk along with my legs. It was very cozy if you know what I mean.

"Now I wonder where Cam could be" Abby said in absolute monotone. She knew exactly where Cam was they'd played this game over thirty times today (32) and cam insisted on hiding under my desk each one of those times. But instead of giggling and burrowing deeper into my desk cam came out and sat in the middle of the floor and took her shirt off. And started to scream. LOUDLY.

Later that day Zach came back to visit cam with her roommate's. She had woken up an hour earlier deciding that she was hungry." Hey Joe Zach said

Sitting down beside Cam "why is Cam shirtless" she was still shirtless. Rachel had decide that letting her eat and then cleaning the mess off her chest wound be easier than getting her another shirt.

She had cleaned Cammie but never quite gotten around to putting her shirt back on.

"Hey cam girl what's up" Bex said the girls made a semi-circle around her and Zach

"Haeey" Cammie squealed just as excited as Bex

Liz wrote Cams response down quickly she was trying her best to use this time to translate baby speech. It seemed as though Cam either knew a lot of words but didn't know how to say them or she didn't know the words at all and made up some of her own.

Macy eyed Cammie warily remembered how Cam had pulled her hair and then slapped her.

Cam looked up as if reading her mind Cam reached out to Macys shining hair with a cry of "pretty".

And Macy shocked as she was could no contain her sharp and more than a little harsh cry of "no!"

Cam stopped mid –reach her face screwed up and her lower lip started to to tremble.

"Aww Mace you made her cry Bex said accusingly Zach glared and picked Cam up As she began to sob "she never could handle people yelling at her" Liz informed them.

"Macy why'd you have to go and do that." Zach complained holding Cammies tiny shirtless body .

Abby walked over and stood behind Liz.

"Aww who did it Cam" Cammie made a tiny whimpering noise in the back of her throught and pointed at Macy.

Zach stood up in front of Macy and said in a neutral voice "get her" Camoes hand shot out and grabbed for Macys hair so quick it was a blur and once she had it she refused to let go.

When that was out of the way Cam was back to her old self running around her mother's office playing pretend with herself. She then hopped her shirtless self right on Bexes lap and then stepped over into Liz then Macy who didn't seem to notice or care then took a jump over the gap and into Zach's lap. Or tried to Zach caught her just in time though not without complaints from Cammie who was too young to understand that that was not a good thing to do to a boy Zach had his hands on cammies chest keeping her in the air when he said "can someone please get her a shirt I feel like a child molester" Everyone laughed "ok hold on" Rachel said still laughing a little. She got up… but as it turns out they weren't going to be kneading the shirt because the black hole was back 1 year old Cammie was gone and… well 5 year old Cammie looked ready to play.


	6. Chapter 6

CAM WAS A BRAT.

It was obvious now why Cam had loved her father so much. He had given her whatever she wanted.

"I am going to sit with Liz mommy not _you_**" Cam said. They were in The Grand hall about to have lunch. Abby and Macy had a field day dressing Cam her in a striped black and white dress a cream over coat, white flats and doing her hair up in a messy braid. (Outfit on profile)**

**"Ok Cam but be good" H.M said. **

**"Come on best friend" Cam squealed excitedly. She pulled on the girls arm heavily. Leading them toward the buffet table. Cam had earlier decided that Liz was her best friend by default when: Bex was not interested in playing Barbie's, Zach was a boy and therefore had cooties, and Macy refused to let her brush her hair.**

**When they were all seated Cam was sitting in front of Zach, Liz was beside Cam and Bex was in front of her Macy was on Cams other side. Tina was on Zach's right. **

"**So Cam" – Tina started was ****interrupted by Bex saying "Tina don't you even start"**

**Cam stared at them for a moment and then turned to Liz and said "big kids are wired****"**

"**I want to go to the park" Cam said from ****Liz's lap. They were in her mother's office again no one really knew what to do with Cam at the moment they were watching Cam play with her Barbie's****.**

"**Wow" Bex said.**

"**I know" Rachel said.**

**Zach grunted in acknowledgement. He didn't feel like talking. He was feeling rather down missing Cam-17 year old Cam so much it kind of hurt. He wondered what year she was in right now if she was ok were she was sleeping had someone had treated her head if-**

"**Zach" Bex said. "Cams going to be ok"**

"**I'm fine" Cam said. "But I want to go to the park Daddy said he would take me later". **

**Her pupils dilated fully**

**There was silence. **

"**Well" Cam wined "Can we go" **

**Rachel recovering from the mention of her deceits husband responds with a confident "Are you sure that's what he said"**

"**Higher" Cam squealed.**

**Zach pushed higher Cam on the swings both of them grinning like idiots Cam giggled as her swing sailed higher and higher.**

"**Hey solo watch me" Cam cried having decided that ****Mr. Solomon was too much to say. Then when and the bar Cams swing reached its highest point and Cam let go letting and swinging her legs over her head and the swings bar into the air-(she basically jumped out if her swing only backward with a flip****.**

"**NO" Zach cried. But Cam was already over the bar and coming down fast Za****ch reached up and grabbed her before she could hit the ground**

The (though in Cams opinion she was just about an expert on that move and had really neaded no assistance)

Zach set Cam on the ground. Rachel kneaded and looked her straight in the eye "Cam don't do anything like that again do you hear me!" she said gripping her shoulders tightly "I thought you were guna-"

She stopped.

Cams chin was trembling and her eyes were watering as she said Im sorry mommy I thought I could"

Rachel sighed.

It was a love hate relationship.

And people asked why she never had anymore kids.


End file.
